Notebook
by i love Anakin
Summary: Frank gets Hepatits and its wreaking havoc.....Will Osmosis Jones be able to stop him?
1. Default Chapter

Part One:

Osmosis Jones walked briskly up the stairs of Cerebellum Hall and headed towards the elevators He arrived at the top and walked toward the mayor's office clutching a file in his hand. Opening the door he looked over to see Leah, the mayor's assistant, hunched over her desk working furiously.

"Leah girl!" He greeted.

Leah looked up and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Jones?" She asked raising an eyebrow to the cell.

"I came to see my girlfriend!" He replied as she gave a little grin. "And to give the mayor this." He added pointing to the file raised in his other hand.

"What is it?" She asked getting up and walking around her desk.

"It's a report. There's been some strange happenings and I wanted the mayor to know what's going down."

"Well Ozzie….Mr. Colonics out right now, but I'll be happy to get that to him for you."

Ozzie nodded handing her the file. "So…up to anything good baby?" He asked teasingly.

"Nothing that concerns you." She retorted giving him a smile and sitting back behind her desk. "Where's Drix by the way?"

"He's back at the precinct in our office."

"I'm surprised you leave that thing…you really like it don't you."

"Yeah girl! I'm proud of my office."

She looked up at him about to tease him about his office being a mess when his phone rang.

"Wha…?"

She looked at his confused look and shrugged.

"Osmosis Jones here." He answered.

"Jones?" A worried voice answered to him.

"Drips? What's up?"

"Um Ozzie there's a problem. Something's wrong with Frank."

"What is it?" Ozzie asked panic etched his voice.

Leah looked at him with a worried look. Not paying attention to her he ran out of the mayor's office phone pressed to his face.

"OZZIE?" She yelled after him.

Out in the hall he stopped.

"So Drix what's wrong?"

"I don't known but you better get back here fast."

Ozzie hung up and rushed to his car.

Leah stood there and watched him fly out the front door, but as it happened a little black box dropped out of his pocket.

"What's this?" Leah said opening the box. When it was opened it revealed a gold diamond ring. Leah squealed and threw it across the room.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. "Was he gonna propose?"

She sat back down and rested her forehead on her palm. She flew up from her seat, picked the box up, and placed it on her desk. She paced the room and finally walked back, sat down, and got back to her paperwork.

Meanwhile Ozzie sat in his car honking the horn furiously.

"OH COME ON! I GOTTA GET BACK TO THE PRECINCT." He yelled. "I don't have time for this." He mumbled. He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He was about to call Drix when there was a break in the traffic. Scooting around a few cars he turned down and headed towards the lymph nodes. He arrived to the precinct and halfway ran towards Drixes and his office.

"Drix…yo what's up? What's going on?"

"I don't know Ozzie."

"Well what did you call for?"

"Something's going on in this body."

"Well…..what info can you give me?" Ozzie asked taking a seat at his desk and looking to Drix.

"Well not much." Drix replied. "Except.."

"What is it?" Ozzie questioned.

"There are some missing sperm cells."

Ozzie blinked. "Ohhhh..ew!"

Drix quivered.

"So what you think? An S.T.D?"

"Maybe." Drix replied.

"Alright, we'll go investigate later..I'm going to dinner with Leah."

"O.k. Bye."

Ozzie drove back to see Leah.

"Uh…hi Ozzie." She said weakly as he walked in.

"Sup."

She slipped the ring back in his pocket without him noticing.

"Ready to go?"

"Ye…yeah."

"You ok?"

"Uhhu."

"Ok, Damn my shoes untied." Ozzie got down on one knee and started tying his shoes. Leah left her and out. Ozzie looked up.

"Could you get your hand out of my face?"

Leah looked stunned.

"Alright vamonos." And they left.

Arriving at a new restaurant Leah stepped out of Ozzie's car. Sighing she walked around the front to meet Ozzie as he slid out of the drivers side.

"You hungry?" He asked looking to her.

"Wha…?" She asked startled.

"I asked if you were hungry."

"Oh yeah I guess."

"Good." He said holding the door for her.

Once they were seated with their menus she sat hiding behind hers.

'What's going on with him?" She wondered. 'What is that damn ring for?"

"So what you havin'?" He asked.

"Oh um..not sure."

"Yeah me either." He put his menu down. "So what's up with you? Your actin' weird."

"No I'm fine. Just been workin hard all day." She replied.

"You sure that's all?"

"Ummhmm." She mumbled nodding.

He shrugged giving her a small smile. She gave him a small grin nback and went to looking back at her menu.

Back at the brain the mayor arrived back at his office.

"Leah?" Tom called. "Are you here?" He walked towards her desk and then further in the office to his own. Picking up a piece of paper he noticed it was a note from his assistant.

"Out to dinner with Ozzie." He mumbled to himself. "At least she's out and safe…most likely."

He sat at his desk pulling a few papers out of a drawer he got to work waiting for his assistant to return.

At the restaurant Ozzie and Leah were finishing their dinner. They both were paying more attention to their food than each other. Ozzie finally stopped eating. He looked to Leah.

"Leah….I've gotta talk to you."

Stunned she looked to him.

"About…what?" She asked. 'This is it! This is the time.'

"Well me and Drix think Frank might have an S.T.D. Have you noticed if he's you know…..?"

"That's all.?"

"Well yeah."

"Oh." She said sighing. "No he hasn't. Not that I know of."

"Ok….well ready to go?" He asked throwing some cars on the table.

"Yeah I guess."

The 2 arrived at the mayor's where they said a short goodbye and he headed to go to the precinct to investigate.

Leah headed up to the office.

"Leah….good to see you! Did you have a good dinner?"

"Yeah……..oh." She grabbed her head suddenly dizzy.

"Leah are you ok?" He asked.

"I…" She was able to choke out before collapsing.

"What the?" He said. He ran out of the office to get some help and noticed a few more brain cells collapsed on the floor. Heading back to his office he called Ozzie and told him to hurry up to his office. He walked back over to his assistant. Sitting on the floor he put her head in his lap and waited for Ozzie and Drix to arrive with help.

Meanwhile back at the office.

"On the way down, I saw you and you saved me from myself. I won't forget the way you…." Drixes belting was interrupted when Ozzie ran in franticly and began to stare.

Drix chuckled.

"Come on, something's up with Leah." Ozzie told as he ran back out the door.

"Right." A moment of silence passed. "I TOOK A DIVE AND…" Drix then went out the door with Ozzie.

While Ozzie and Drix hurried to see Leah, the mayor got a strange shady visitor.

There was a knock on the door.

"Ozzie? Bout time." But when he opened the door it wasn't Ozzie. "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Hepatitis."

"Hepa…Hepatitis, hepatitis what?"

"I'm Hepatitis B,C and G son!"

The mayor looked baffled.

"Now." Said Hepatitis. "Hang over the bling bling my zing zing."

"ZING ZING."

Just then Ozzie and Drix arrived.

They stepped through to the elevators. Arriving at the top they noticed a few more brain cells sprawled on the floor.

"Yo Drips this is a little more than just an S.T.D. This is affecting Frank's brain."

"Yeah. We better get help for these cells."

"You call..I gotta go find Leah."

Drix nodded and went to a phone to call for the F.P.D. Ozzie continued to the mayor's office where he found the mayor stuck at his desk by a freakish looking virus and Leah on the floor. Running over he picked up her head off the floor.

"Leah…girl…come on wake up."

"JONES! You're here." The mayor called.

"Yeah me and Drix just got here." He said placing Leah's head on the floor again. "So who's the um..visitor?" He asked walking over to the mayor's desk.

"I'm Hepatitis…and you are?"

"Osmosis Jones…FPD." He said flashing his badge.

"You called a cop on me?" Hepatitis yelled grabbing the mayor around the neck.

"No…honest…that's his girlfriend over there. I called him because she passed out!."

"Hmmm…Well Jones come here behind his desk. I don't trust you."

Ozzie walked around and stood next to the mayor. Hepatitis walked towards Leah pulling out a plasma gun.

"I think we need to be rid of the lil miss."

Just as he was about to shoot her Drix came in and froze his gun. Ozzie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Drips."

"What the fizzle my nizzle?"

"You just got got." Ozzie said taking out his handcuffs.

Drix smiled and put on his head phones. "On the way down…"

Just then Hepatitis broke free of his ice prison and made a break for the door.

"Drix get him!" Ozzie yelled, but Drix's loud music and closed eyes allowed Hepatitis to escape.

"Yo. YO! DRIX!" Ozzie yelled. He walked angrily over to Drix and yanked the headphones off. "Drix you just let Hepatitis free. Now he's runnin loose through Frank's head!"

"I did? Oh goodness."

Ozzie let out a huge sigh. Throwing his hands up he walked over to where the mayor was tending to a still unconscious Leah.

"You ok Mr. Mayor?" He asked kneeling down next to him.

"Oh yes I'm fine thanks. I'm just worried about Leah and all the other brain cells."

"Don't worry Mr. Mayor me and….well at least I will make sure Hepatitis is found and we'll get Frank back to normal."

"Jones..I'm no Immunity Cell but I think this may be more than Hepatitis."

"Yeah me too." Ozzie said as he stood up grabbed the file from Leah's desk and handed it to him. "This is some info I found myself." He continued.

The mayor nodded as he grabbed the file from Ozzie's hand.

"Well me and Drix better get going." He said finally. He grabbed a few files and things off Leah's desk and propped her head up on it. "If she waked up please call me." Ozzie added getting up and walking over to his partner. "Come on ." He said angrily as he grabbed Drix's arm and pulled him out.

The mayor watched as the 2 left. Looking back to Leah he knew something was way wrong with Frank….

While driving in the car on the way home Ozzie went off on Drix.

"You stupid mother f. How could you be listening to that Ryan Cabrera fool while we were loaded in a battle with Hepatitis."

"You always put me down." Drix pleated as he started crying.

Ozzie raised and eyebrow and started staring. "I'm uh….sorry." He chanted strangely.

"Its ok." He said as he stopped weeping.

Just then Hepatitis jumped on their windshield while Ozzie was still starring. "Gothcniger"

"Holy Spit." Ozzie yelled swerving his car. Coming to a stop Hepatitis jumped off and made a run for it. Ozzi got his gun out and went after him. "Guard the car Drix!." He yelled over his shoulder.

Drix pouted in the car saddened by the fact that he couldn't join the chase.

**Back at the Mayor's:**

The mayor sat worried next to Leah who had still not woken up. 'Help was supposedly on the way.' He thought. Just then a few of the Frank Medical Cells came in.

"This her?" One asked.

The mayor nodded and a few cells came over and gingerly picked up Leah and carried her out to awaiting cars.

**Back to the chase:**

Ozzie had been running for 5 minutes or so and Hepatitis was nowhere to be found.

"Dang where'd he get to?" He mumbled to himself. Just as he turned his back he was tackled to the ground. His gun fell just from his reach. "Who the?" He sputtered out. He winced in pain as his badge stabbed into his chest a bit.

"You been following me for quite sometime Jones."

"Hepatitis!"

"Hmm very good. You're a smart one aren't you?" Hepatitis sneered angrily.

"Look dude..I'm gettin you outta Frank..nothin else will infect this body when I'm around." Ozzie hissed from his position.

"Well Jones…that was a dumb thing to say, especially since it seems I'm the one who's got you." Hepatitis replied slightly twisting Ozzie's arm behind his back. "Soon the FPD wont have its finest cop….and your little girlfriend will be mine."

"Leave Leah outa this buddy…she has nothing to do with it.."

"Oh but I think she does…."

Ozzie secretly used his beeper to get Drix.

**Back at the car:**

Drix sat with his arms crossed very "pissed". He turned the radio on and it was his favorite song.

"On the way down.."

With the blaring music Drix wasn't able to notice the beeper.

**Back to Ozzie/Hepatitis:**

"What do you mean?" Questioned Ozzie caught in a mix of pain and furry.

"Well she's a lovely lady."

"Stop it, don't say that."

"What does it bother you?" Hepatitis said with a smile.

Ozzie was silent but he kept on beeping Drix.

**Back to the car:**

"Awwww it's over." Drix said very depressed. Then he heard his beeper. "Oh crap. Ozzie's gonna be mad." He jumped out of the car and went to go find Ozzie.

**Back to Ozzie/Hepatitis:**

"Well Osmosis it looks like you met your match." Hepatitis was just about ready to kill him when finally Drix arrived.

"Stop right there Hepatitis." Drix said sounding as tough as he could and aiming his arm at the germ.

Hepatitis put more pressure down on Osmosis who was still stomach down on the floor. Ozzie let out a small whimper as his badge dug more into his chest.

"You shoot me and I shoot your little partner here." Hepatitis said grinning.

"Let Ozzie go." Drix said.

"I don't think I want to."

"Let him up Hepatitis. Holding a cop hostage like this makes your situation even worse!"

"Yeah well he's your partner so that makes your situation worse as well. You know….I could dispose of both of you right now and use that lovely girl of yours to take over Frank."

"Leave…Leah…alone." Ozzie said through grinted teeth.

"Yes Hepatitis…Leah has nothing to do with this so leave her out of it." Drix said.

"Hmmmm…yeah sure….She'll make a great assistant to me."

Drix wasn't sure what to do, the conversation had dies and now there was an eerie silence.

"Let him go." Drix repeated. Hepatitis shook his head.

No one ould see to make up their mind on what to do. Finally Hepatitis used his quickness to swiftly hold down Ozzie with one hand and fired a shot at Drix. It missed badly but hitting Drix wasn't Hepatitis' intention, for it distracted Drix, giving Hepatitis enough time to get away with Osmosis.

"What the? OZZIE!" Drix yelled. 'What do I do?' He thought panicking. "What is he gonna do to Ozzie?" He was so panicked he couldn't think straightly. Finally making up his mind he hurried back to the car. "This is going to be difficult seeing as how I have no legs." He muttered starting the car and heading back to the precinct.

**At the medical center:**

The mayor paced the "waiting room" hoping to hear news about his assistant. A doctor finally walked into the room looking upset.

"Mr. Colonic?" He muttered.

"Yes!"

"Well she's still unconscious and has worsened but it seems she's fighting to live."

"Well that's good…at least she's….fighting."

"Yeah…well…..I better check the rest of the cells."

"Ok." Tom muttered sitting in a nearby chair. Pulling out his phone he called Ozzie. Not getting a reply he called Drix.

"Hello?" Drix answered as he made a screeching halt at the precinct.

"Drix….where's Jones?"

"He was….kidnapped sir…why?"

"Kidnapped? One of our best officers was taken?"

"Yes sir….I'll find him thought."

"Well…I'll tell you then. Leah…she's gotten worse but the doctor said she seems to really be fighting to live."

"That's good."

"Yeah." The mayor choked out on the verge of tears. "Well I'll let you go. I guess."

"Ok."

"And Drix?"

"Yeah?"

"Bring Jones back safely."

After a small pause Drix replied "Ok." And hung up.

The mayor, who had stood up in the middle of the conversation, plopped back down in a chair and buried his face in his hands.

**Back with Drix:**

Drix 'walked' down the hallway and paused in front of the chief's door. Slowly he headed in.

"Chief?"

"What do you want?" The chief asked grumpily.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this but….Jones was kidnapped in a way. Hes being held by Hepatitis."

The chief's face softened, his mouth falling open.

"Jones?" He repeated. "You know I always give him a hard time but…he's a god cop..even though he thinks he's the only cop out there."

"He's a good partner." Drix added.

The chief nodded looking quite sad.

"Well I'm gonna start working on finding him." Drix said before turning to leave the office.

"Hey Drix….if you need help…just let me know."

Drix gave a small nod of his head and went to the office he shared with his missing partner. He went over to his desk and prepared for a long night.

**Bar:**

Drix sat there feeling quite depressed about the whole situation. He tried to drink his sorrows away, even the fact that his favorite song was on didn't cheer him up.

"On the way down I saw you and you saved me from myself…"

Drix sighed. "I wish I knew where Ozzie was."

"Down." Ryan Cabrera sang over the radio.

"I mean, where could they be?"

"Down, Down, Down."

"Maybe they…."

"Down, Down, Down."

"Maybe they went down!"

The song went on…

"They went somewhere down in Frank near the bottom, I know it!" And with that Drix and his drunk self ran out in pursuit of Ozzie.

**With Ozzie:**

Ozzie let out a small whimper as he was thrown against a wall in, what he assumed was, the lower leg. Falling to the floor he let out a small cry in pain. His jacket had been discarded and he gave a small shudder. Sure he had been beaten up by viruses before but never like this. Badly bruised he curled up hoping Hepatitis would leave him alone.

'I wish Drix or Leah was here.' He thought to himself. 'I hope Leah's ok…hopefully they got her help."

Finally he was so tired and in so much pain that he fell asleep. Hepatitis came back in a noticed the cell curled in a ball and asleep. He grinned. He watched as Ozzie shuddered every once in a while when he was breathing. Knowing he had put the cell through so much he smiled. Finally an idea popped in his head.

'If I can kidnap that girl of his and torture him even worse it will be ideal!' He went to work on his plan leaving the beaten cell to sleep.

**Back to the Mayor:**

"Mr. Colonic….Mr. Colonic?" The doctor asked nudging the Brain Cell awake.

"Yeah?"

"Your assistant seems to have woken up. You can go see her."

"Thank you so much." He said as he ran down the hall to her room.

"Mr. Colonic!" Leah greeted.

"Hey Leah. How do you feel?"

"I'm good…Where's Ozzie?"

"Umm…I have something to tell you."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Ozzie was….well he was taken hostage by Hepatitis."

"No…It, it can't be." She yelled breaking down.

He walked closer to his assistant and wrapped her in a comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry Leah….But we'll find him I promise. Don't worry."

They stayed like that for a while as she sobbed for Ozzie.

Hepatitis' plan was coming along great. In only a few hours he knew exactly what he wanted to do and was just about ready to do it. But just as he was about to set out a drunk fool stumbled in….no wait it was Drix.

"Ozzie, Ozzie you hurr?" He said very drunk.

Hepatitis chuckled then slapped him.

"Hey you hit me." And with a grunt he punched Hepatitis and sent him to he floor. Hepatitis, now raging with furry, jumped on top of him, punched him 12 times before his CD player fell out and started playing….

"On the way down I saw you and you saved me from myself."

Hepatitis was pissed…

"I hate that goddamn song" Hepatitis then stomped on the CD player but when e stomped on it another song started playing.

"Drop it like it's hot, Drop it like it's hot."

"Hell yizzle this is my jam!" Hepatitis started doing a strange dance.

Meanwhile Drix said dazed when through a small window he saw Ozzie. Noticing that Hepatitis was a little preoccupied with his dancing he snuck past Hepatitis and was able to get Ozzie. But just as Drix and Ozzie were walking out the front door the song ended and Hepatitis started to chase them.

"Drix how did you know I was here?"

"I…uh…no clue.."

"Drips Yo, your drunk aren't you?" Ozzie interrogated as they ran towards Ozzie's car.

"Maybe a little.." Drix replied.

"Yo your totally smashed."

"No….yes…maybe."

Ozzie jumped in the drivers seat and Drix stumbled into the passengers side.

"Oh yeah Ozzie."

"What?" Ozzie asked impatiently as he sped off.

"Leah….she's gotten worse last time I heard."

Ozzie's face grew solemn and he starred ahead.

"Oh." He replied shortly. He turned and headed towards the medical hospital.

"Ozzie what the?"

"I'm going to see Leah."

They arrived and headed up to Leah's room. She was sitting up in her bed when he walked in.

"Leah girl! Your ok!" He said happily.

Leah looked up . She reached out and he wrapped her in a comforting hug.

"I though I lost you Ozzie!" She muttered into his ear.

"Not yet." He replied.

Suddenly there was and explosion from a near by building. Ozzie looked out the window to find a huge mofo looking gun.

"Ozzie come out to play." Hepatitis yelled.

"Don't!" Leah told Ozzie quickly.

"I have to." He told her. She began to shed a tear and with that Ozzie left.

He walked outside to greet Hepatitis and it looked as though the big Osmosis Jones- Hepatitis B battle would finally begin…then Drix passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two:

Osmosis pulled out his gun easily, due to the absence of his jacket.

"Hepatitis this has to stop now!"

"Oh but I'm just getting started." He replied sneering.

Hepatitis took a shot just nearly missing Ozzie. While Ozzie was occupied Hepatitis ran into the medical center. Locking the doors he smiled.

'I just took so many cells hostage.' He thought.

Realizing that Leah was in here he rushed up to find her room.

"Hi sweetie." He said walking into her room. She gasped as he grabbed her and pulled her towards the window.

"Oh Osmosis…" Hepatitis called. "You go yourself a looker Jones." He laughed as he held his gun to Leah.

"DON'T TOUCH HER." Ozzie yelled up to him.

"Osmosis! Help me!" Leah cried, tears falling freely down her face.

"Leah baby its ok. You're gonna be alright." Ozzie said trying to comfort her.

Nodding she got silent.

"Hepatitis let the cells go. They are sick and have nothing to do with this."

"I think they do….and I have your little lover here too."

"I tell you what." Hepatitis snickered. "Since you have been very challenging to kill AND it's fun to watch you panic, I won't kill anyone for a half hour."

'Damn him.' Ozzie thought to himself. 'Playin games with innocent cells. I need a distraction, something to buy more time.' "GOT IT!" He said aloud and made a break for the stomach.

Once Ozzie was in the stomach he waited for a few minutes until Frank finally started to guzzle down a Pepsi.

"Sorry Frank." Ozzie said as he began to give Frank the hiccups.

**Hospital:**

Suddenly everything started shaking. Drix woke up.

"What is this, an earthquake?" He questioned groggily.

"NO…Ozzie gave Frank the hiccups." Leah said smiling.

"Smart." Proclaimed Hepatitis. But will it be smart enough as the clock ticked to 19 minutes.

**Back with Ozzie:**

'This isn't workin.' Ozzie thought to himself.

He ran back to his car and headed back to the hospital. Looking down he realized he had 5 minutes to get another plan before a cell was to be killed…..

**Hospital:**

Hepatitis threw a few cells into the room where Leah and Drix were.

"Oh god…Ozzie please hurry." Leah muttered.

"Did you say something sweetheart?" Hepatitis asked seductively grabbing Leah and pulling her close.

"No.." She muttered.

"Good…I didn't think you did." He said holding her tighter.

"Let me go.."

"Why you afraid Jones will see how much you're enjoying this?"

"You wish." She said angrily.

Throwing her to the floor Hepatitis was pissed.

Then he realized 30 minutes was up. He walked to the window and saw Ozzie's car pull up.

"You're too late Jones." He called. "One of these cells is history."

Hepatitis picked up a small cell and shot him point blank in the head. Ozzie shuddered. 'No.' He thought to himself. 'I was too late to save him.' Faintly he could hear Leah screaming.

"Well Jones. What now?" He called mockingly over a sobbing Leah.

'Stop Hepatitis. Just STOP! I'm willing to give you my life if you just leave these cells alone!"

"Hmmmm what a bargain. Your life and your girl."

"NO OZZIE!" Leah screamed going to the window. "Don't do it, it's not worth it!"

"Leah I'm sorry but I have to."

"No…" She was cut short when Hepatitis hit her knocking her back to the floor.

Drix hurried to the woman and picked her up. She started sobbing into his 'chest' and all he could do was hold her. There were no comforting words he could tell her. Ozzie made up his mind, Hepatitis would gladly take the offer, Leah would loose the love of her life, and Drix would loose his partner…..no best friend.

Hepatitis walked down to the parking lot still holding a lone cell hostage.

"Drop your gun first."

Ozzie did as he said and threw it away. Hepatitis walked towards Ozzie, big smile and all. Just as he came face to face with Ozzie, Ozzie said softly.

"Got ya." There was a loud crack and Hepatitis suddenly grimaced in pain.

Hepatitis looked up to the window and saw Drix holding a gun. Ozzie smiled but then so did Hepatitis.

"No…you about to got, got." Hepatitis smiled, he took Ozzie by the throat and pointed him toward the window. "Shoot at me again pill."

Drix was silent and still.

"That's right." Grinned Hepatitis. "You may have won this round…but I'll be back." Hepatitis dropped Ozzie and dashed away.

Leah ran towards the hospital doors and jumped into Ozzie's arms.

"Ozzie your so dumb sometimes! He's gonna kill you! You gave yourself to him!"

"I know Leah. But I'm making that sacrifice for you and Frank."

"No Ozzie don't. It's not worth it."

"Leah I have to….but whatever happens I want you to know I love you."

"Ozzie! Nothings going to happen just stop."

Drix came out and stayed back as he watched the 2 cells fight.

"Leah I have to go. I gotta find him."

"Please don't. Osmosis you might be killed."

"I'm willing to take that risk." He replied as he walked towards his car picking up his gun.

"Wait for me Ozzie!" Drix called.

"No…stay here with Leah and the others."

"O..O…okay."

As Ozzie drove away Leah fell to her knees. Too tired to cry fully she laid her face in her hands as a few tears fell. Drix started towards her but realized she needed to be alone.

**With Ozzie:**

As he drove along he stared sadly ahead.

'What am I doing?' He thought to himself.

His car suddenly stalled and Hepatitis grabbed him.

"I'm not gonna kill you just yet." He sneered. "I want you to see your city destroyed first."

**A day or so later:**

Hepatitis had, yet again, locked Ozzie in a room in the lower arm. Most of the cells had gathered in front of Cerebellum Hall where the chief was to give a small speech. Other cells in the lymph nodes precinct and in their homes turned to the NNN.

The chief stood at a small podium with the Mayor on one side and Leah and Drix on the other.

"Citizens of Frank. As you may know we are dealing with the Hepatitis virus. We have things under control so there is no need to worry." The chief started. "Our finest detective, Osmosis Jones, as you may know was taken hostage. At this time I am officially pronouncing him dead."

This ushered a bunch of gasps and Leah paled.

"What? He didn't tell me he was going to say that." She muttered.

"I know this is a big step for me to announce that but as of now there is no hope of finding Jones alive. I'm sorry. That is all." He finished. Slowly he stepped off the podium stool. Leah jumped into Drix's chest.

"They're just giving up on Ozzie! How could they!" She sobbed.

"Don't worry Leah. I'm sure Ozzie's fine and alive." Drix comforted. 'At least I hope.' He thought.

That day the city mourned a supposed loss of the FPD's finest and even Drix let a few tears escape as he held Leah in front of the whole city.

"We have decided to have a service for him in the lower arm. God he loved it there." The mayor went on.

Leah blinked. "No he didn't."

**With Ozzie:**

"So you know all your friends and your foxy lady think your dead."

"You know I thought you were dead when I saw your face." Ozzie laughed.

Hepatitis was disgusted. He punched Ozzie and left.

**Outside Frank:**

_"And I saw my reflection in a snow-covered hill but the landslide brought me down."_

"Why are we listening to this?" Frank asked.

"'Cause we're stoned." His friend with purple hair replied.

Frank looked at his hand to see he was indeed smoking a joint.

"Oh." He said. "Forgot about that." Frank casually picked up a needle.

"Oh don't use that." His friend told him.

"Why?"

"Frank I have something to tell you."

Frank snorted.

"I have Hepatitis."

"Oh….is it contagious."

"Ya..you probably have it from either sharing that thing or from when we banged."

"We had sex?"

"Cha."

"But your 22."

"Cha."

"Was I high?"

"Cha."

"Were you?"

"Cha."

"Oh…well listen. I think I need to get out of this whole drug scene. Thanks for all the dope though."

"Cha."

Frank walked out and other than the music there was complete silence until the girl randomly coughed.

**With Leah and Drix:**

Leah sighed and walked down the stairs. All the cameras were gone and most of the cells had cleared out by now. Drix came up behind her and put his actual hand on her shoulder.

"He's really gone for good isn't he?" She mumbled.

"Well…" Drix started.

"Be totally serious with me." She said turning to him. She looked up and met his eyes with her own watery ones.

"I…I don't think he's coming back." He said quietly. Falling into his arms crying she wanted to die herself.

**Meanwhile:**

Ozzie sat up against a wall again bruised and beat up. His eye was black and he cringed with pain.

'How can they think I'm dead already?' He wondered.

Sighing he put his face in his hands.

"I'm never getting out of this one am I?" He mumbled into his hands. "I'm as good as dead."

Hepatitis walked in and stared at the cell.

"I'm goin' to go get your girl. Hope you don't mind too much. She's a lovely thing."

"Yo! You leave Leah alone! If she ends up with anyone else I want it to be Drix 'cause I trust him. You don't lay a hand on her!" He yelled walking over to where Hepatitis stood.

"Oh but I want her so badly." Hepatitis sneered.

"Keep away from Leah."

Hepatitis punched Ozzie in the stomach.

"Oh but I'll win her over! And you can't stop me." He snickered leaving the beaten cell holding his stomach in pain.

Ozzie coughed as he gripped his stomach harder.

'Leah girl! Don't fall for his tricks.' He thought.

Hepatitis slid out of his little crevice and saw about 20 people lined up in front of him.

'Eh?' He thought.

"Osmosis Jones was a fine young man." He heard over a microphone.

"They're having his funeral in the lower arm?"

No one seemed to notice him or really know who he was but then he recognized Drix.

"Crap."

Drix looked up and screamed like a little girl. Hepatitis dashed through the crowd with Drix following him. Meanwhile Leah noticed the small building he came out of and went to get Ozzie.

She slipped away unnoticed. Hoping this would be somewhat easy to manage on her own she entered the building.

"Ozzie? Osmosis!" She whispered not knowing if there were any other virus' in the building. She shuddered thinking about what would happen if she was caught alone without a weapon. She kept waking down a dimly lighted hallway. Brushing her 'hair' out of her face she heard a noise behind her. Letting out a small yelp she turned around and didn't see anything. Finally she came to where a small door was. She took a deep breath and opened it. Looking in she saw Ozzie sitting against the wall, elbows resting on his knees.

"Oh Ozzie! You are alive." She yelled rushing over to him. She fell down to her knees and hugged him.

"Leah what the? How did you find me? I didn't even know about this place."

"They had your funeral down here. Oh Ozzie they announced you were dead. It was horrible."

"Look you gotta get out of here before he comes back."

"No I'm not leaving you."

"Leah go! I don't want you getting hurt. I won't risk that."

"But I will Ozzie! I'd risk that for you!"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't. I wouldn't risk your life for anything."

"That's NOT your decision to make."

"Yes it is!"

"You can't run my life Ozzie."

"Maybe we aren't meant to be together. Maybe we're too different."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying maybe I'll break it off…..Will you go already?"

"Ozzie stop! We're leaving now. Together!"

"No….Leah go….your not getting hurt for me even if I'm breaking us off."

"Ozzie it's NOT your decision to make!"

Just then Drix entered and saw the 2 screaming at each other.

"Ozzie? Is everything ok?" Drix asked shakily.

"Yeah."

"Come on…I lost Hepatitis but we have enough time to make it out of here."

Ozzie nodded and waked out ahead of them. Leah walked out slowly hanging her head.

"Is everything ok?" Drix asked.

Leah looked up at him sadly, hung her head, and kept walking.

Once outside most cells noticed Ozzie was still alive. A group of cells cheered and they all swarmed around him. Leah saw this and she started walking away heading back to the brain. Ozzie looked up and watched as she left. He immediately thought of the ring in his lost jacket and sighed.

'I guess it wasn't meant to be.' He thought.

Leah shivered as it got colder in the arm.

She arrived to where a bus would pick her up and she sat down.

'How could he do that?' She though to herself.

**With Ozzie and the rest:**

Hepatitis went back to the arm. Everyone was gone.

"Damn it." He said.

"Sup Hepatitis." Ozzie said walking out from behind a grave.

"Oh I almost thought I lost you."

"No games Hepatitis."

"Ok. It's like that now. Ok. Well once I kill you I can take care of everything else in this disgusting, old, unhealthy body.

"UNHEALTHY! Oh no you didn't."

Hepatitis got into a comfortable position then motioned for Ozzie to "come on".

Ozzie began to run toward Hepatitis, but once again, there was a loud crack and Hepatitis fell to his knees. Drix stood behind him.

"Fool you once, shame on me, fool you twice…."

Ozzie picked him up and stood him against a wall and began to punch him, then punch him some more.

"You asshole punch. Do you know how much you messed up punch. Go to hell." He punched him one last time and he fell to the floor.

"Finish him off." Ozzie ordered Drix.

Drix floated over to Hepatitis. He stood over him, loaded his gun and…

…suddenly he looked as Ozzie fell down unconscious after a small popping noise.

"Wha?" Drix mumbled. Looking around he felt as if someone or something was watching them. He froze Hepatitis with a freeze capsule first and looked around. He went over and picked Ozzie up by the back of his shirt.

"Ozzie?" He said shaking the limp Osmosis.

He grabbed both Ozzie and Hepatitis, headed towards where Ozzie's car was, dropped Hepatitis off at the precinct to let them deal with him, and brought Ozzie back to their apartment. He laid his partner on the sofa and looked at him.

'What's gotten into you? You were gonna sacrifice yourself…what's going on?' Drix though. He then pondered what he had witnessed between Ozzie and Leah. He had never seen him so upset with her. Heck he hadn't ever seen them fight like that. He headed into where they had made an office and went to see if there were any other strange happenings. He knew Hepatitis hadn't entered Frank by himself.

**With Leah:**

'Why did he break it off?' She wondered. She paced he room. Suddenly she stopped as an idea popped into her head. 'He's got someone else!' She thought. 'That's what the ring was for….but why would he not want me getting hurt for him…maybe so he can see me suffer over his new fiancé?' She sat behind her desk and tried to work on some papers but failed.

She needed answers before she could attempt to get over Ozzie. She picked up her phone and dialed his apartment number hoping he was there.

"Hello?" She heard Drix's voice answer.

"Um…Drix? It's Leah. Can I talk to Ozzie?"

"He got knocked out earlier and he's still out. Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Have you noticed if Ozzie was ever going out with anyone else?"

"No. Why?"

"Well he….broke up with me." She said before starting to sob.

"He what?"

"Yeah…just a few minutes before you came in."

"Leah…I'm so sorry."

"Yeah…me too." She said before hanging up.

Drix hung up after and turned to look at Ozzie. His arm was falling off the couch and he hadn't moved. Drix sighed and headed back to the office.

**One hour later:**

The phone rang. The caller I.d read the name Osmosis Jones.

"Hello?"

"Leah?" Ozzie asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Ummhmm."

"You wanna come to a wedding with me on Friday? I'm the best man."

Leah took a sip of water and instantly spit it out.

"What? But doesn't the best man keep the rings?"

"Yeah and…"

"Nothing. I'll see you then. Goodbye."

**With Ozzie:**

'Now I gotta find my damn jacket.' He thought to himself. 'I got 2 days before the wedding.'

Drix entered the apartment after going on a search around Frank.

"Um….Ozzie I have something you might need."

"What is it?"

Drix pulled out Ozzie's jacket from behind his back. It was torn up a bit but thankfully the ring was in the pocket.

"Wow…thanks."

"Ozzie I have something to ask you…..why did you break up with Leah?" He asked uncomfortably.

"Oh um….well…I don't know…maybe we aren't meant to be…we aren't meant for each other as much as I thought."

"But Ozzie! You love each other.

"No…not as much as you thought."

"But….."

"No! NO BUTS! This conversation is OVER." Ozzie yelled angrily, storming off to his room and slamming the door.

He threw his jacket down in one corner and flopped on his bed angrily.

**With Leah:**

Leah attempted to work on more paperwork, but, yet again she failed miserably.

'What's going on with Ozzie?' She thought. She folded her arms on the table and laid her head on them.

**Split screen:**

Ozzie sighed and covered his face with his hands. A few tears slid down his cheeks as he lay there.

'What did I do?' He thought.

Leah sobbed into her arms.

"Why did you do this Ozzie?" She mumbled to herself.

**A while later:**

"C'mon." Drix announced. "We're going out."

"Out?" Ozzie questioned.

"Yeah, to the club."

**Club:**

"Drix, I don't know."

"Look it's Leah."

"Leah? Wait? What the…?"

"Gotta go." Drix said running off.

"Hey Ozzie." Leah said timidly.

"Hey Leah." He replied.

They stormed into his apartment kissing all the way to his bed.

"Ozzie we need to stop this…we need to talk." She mumbled pushing him away.

He rolled his eyes and sighed angrily.

"About what?"

"Us…Ozzie I don't want this to be a one night stand. Did you ever think about that?

"Well no….I guess I didn't."

"Well…if this means nothing then leave."

"What? Leah…"

"I'm serious. If this means absolutely nothing leave."

"Leah…I love you I really do."

Leah let out a small sob.

"This is all Heptatitis' fault." She yelled. "He ruined everything in this body."

"I know Leah. It's gonna be ok though." He said holding her in a tight hug.

She nodded into his chest and took a small hold of his shirt.

"I love you Ozzie."

He grabbed her chin and tilted her head up to face his.

"I love you too." He replied before kissing her. She hesitated at first but eventually gave in grabbing him around the back of the neck and leaning more into the kiss.

**Next day:**

"Ozzie it seems as though Frank is sick again." Drix informed.

"Oh what now?"

"Nothing much, just a common cold. He….oh no!"

"What?" Ozzie asked.

"He took another 24 hour cold pill." Drix said crying.

"Oh suck it up."

"Wait he took a dud!"

"A dud?"

"A dud is a cold pill that, rather than going to help the body, does everything to destroy it."

Ozzie sighed. "Here we go."

**With Leah:**

Leah woke up quite late. She groped around to find her earring which she noticed was missing. She got up and sleepily got changed. The mayor had given her the day off to prepare for the wedding. She picked up her phone and called Ozzie.

"Osmosis Jones.." He answered.

"Ozzie? It's Leah..um….what time is the….wedding?" She asked uncomfortably. He had left quite abruptly that morning and things were a bit weird between them still.

"Oh yeah…it's at 3." He replied totally forgetting that it was indeed Friday.

"Alright….well I guess I'll see you there."

"Yeah..ok.."

She hung up and went to go get a dress and get ready.

**Back at Ozzie and Drix's office:**

"So Drips….what we gonna do about the dud?"

"That's just the thing Ozzie! I don't know…you know how we pills are. It's almost impossible to get rid of us before our limit!"

"Great. Just great." Ozzie said sighing. He flopped down in his chair, crossed his arms across his chest, and put his feet on the table.

"Well I got an hour. Let's get started.

**1 hour later:**

Ozzie stood around the front of the wedding area. He was dressed in a crisp tux. He looked around and noticed a beautiful cell walk in. She was dressed in a new silverish dress and was done up all pretty. Ozzie's mouth dropped open and he suddenly noticed it was Leah. He strutted down the isle towards her and held out his arm.

"May I walk to you a seat?" He asked a big grin on his face.

"Of course." She said smiling back and accepting his arm.

Just as Leah sat down there was a loud explosion. Ozzie looked up and saw what looked like a black Drix. Ozzie quickly began to chase him.

Ozzie chased the dud for about a half hour until he got away.

"Damn." Chanted Ozzie.

The dud raced over to the jail cell and found Hepatitis.

"Who you be my nizzle?" Hepatitis questioned.

"I'm the dud and if you want I can bust you outta here." The dud stuck his hand out.

Hepatitis thought and shook his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three:

Leah sat back in the reception area.

"Wow…Ozzie's taking a while." She mumbled.

Just then Ozzie stumbled thorough sweating.

"Well all…" He said casually. "Let's get back to this wedding."

Most headed back into the wedding area but Leah stayed sitting where she was. She pulled here knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. The wedding had started but she didn't have the strength or will to head back inside.

'I don't even know these people anyway.' Leah thought to herself.

"And now." Leah heard over the microphone. "Drix."

"On the way down…" He started singing.

"Agh.." She said resting her head on her still folded knees.

Leah saw something swift move behind her. She glanced back.

"Great." She said to herself. "You're going crazy too."

Something dark started to rise up behind her. She turned around just in time to see it and screamed.

A hand covered her mouth and another figure grabbed her from behind. She attempted to kick at one but missed.

"I missed ya babe." Hepatitis whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened a bit and she took a sharp breath. The dud stood in front of her and she looked at him questionably.

"We should get going. We don't wanna stick around to long. We got what we need." The dud said.

Ozzie stood up at the front by where Drix was now coming off stage. As he looked towards the door he saw a figure flash by. He raised an eyebrow but looked away.

A short while later all the cell gathered in another room and were chatting and eating. Ozzie walked around searching for Leah.

"Have you seen Leah?" H asked one of his nearby friends. The cell shook his head. Ozzie shrugged figuring she was either in the bathroom or went home early. He walked back over to a few cells and started chatting with them when Drix came over.

"Ozzie….someone just called me from the jail."

"About what?"

"Well…Hepatitis was broken out."

"Damn! Drix I gotta find Leah…I gotta make sure she's ok."

Drix nodded and the partners, still dressed in their tuxes, ran out in search of Leah and the escaped virus.

**Next Day:**

Ozzie started to roll over as he woke up. He rolled over to find Drix sleeping next to him.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Ozzie screamed.

Drix fell out of the bed.

"Oh Ozzie."

"What you doing here?"

"I live here."

"Huh?" Ozzie looked around and realized he was indeed in Drix's apartment.

"How did I end up here?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be on the floor." Drix snapped. "I'm glad you're here though. I think I know where the dud is…"

"Ok. Where?"

"Well he may be a dud but he's still a cold pill….so I think he'll probably attack the throat or nose.

Ozzie sighed. "Ok."

**With Leah:**

Leah struggled against the Dud and Hepatitis.

"Let….me…..go…" She grumbled.

"No…we need you for something." The dud replied grinning evily.

"What…what do you need me for?" She asked shocked.

"You'll see sweetheart. This time your little boyfriend and this body are going down."

She gasped then narrowed her eyes.

"You can't make me do anything." She replied.

"Oh yes we can." Hepatitis cut in….

**With Ozzie and Drix:**

"So where should we try first?" Ozzie questioned.

"I'm thinking the throat." Drix said.

Ozzie nodded and took the turn headed towards the throat.

'I hope they have Leah safe still.' He thought. 'They better not have hurt her.'

"What are you thinking about?" Drix asked staring at Ozzie.

"Ohh….ummm….nothing." Ozzie replied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Drix shrugged as they pulled to a stop in the throat. The 2 slid out of the car and Ozzie pulled out his gun. They walked slowly searching for any sign of the dud or Hepatitis.

Just then a giant piece of a sandwich came tumbling down Frank's throat and stuck.

"AHHH! He's choking." Drix screamed. "What do we do, what do we do?"

Ozzie began to push the chunk of food up and Frank began to cough it out. However just as Frank coughed the sandwich out Drix went flying with it.

"OZZIE!" He said leaving the throat then disappearing through the mouth.

'Damn.' Ozzie though. 'There can only be one explanation for this happening when me and Drix eh….Drix and I and that would be a manipulated brain cell. Which would also explain why me and Drix woke up together.'

Ozzie paced as he thought.

'Who could that cell be though? The mayor was fine and so were most of the others.' Then it dawned on him. "Leah's a brain cell!" He shouted aloud. "Damn they're controlling her somehow. I just know it."

Just then another piece of food came in and Ozzie heard an all too familiar scream. He looked up and was squished, a minute later, under Drix.

**With Leah:**

Leah was pissed by this point.

"Please! I won't do anything else to those 2. Do your own dirty work from now on I'm through!"

"Oh but remember our deal? You cooperate and we won't kill you." Hepatitis sneered.

She looked at him angrily then looked away.

"That's what I thought." He said.

**With Ozzie and Drix:**

Ozzie and Drix started to make their way up to the brain. Drix was strategically planning their attack while Ozzie just marched forward.

"Wow they really are stupid." The dud said watching them travel up into the brain. "Falling right into my trap. It's a pity that you lost to such idiots."

Hepatitis grew cold. "Are you trying to say something?"

"Oh..ummm….I didn't say anything."

"I think you called us idiots." Hepatitis said.

"I did..hmm….well.oops."

"Hmmm…"

Leah sat on the floor. She was growing uncomfortable seeing as how she was still dressed in her dress from the wedding.

"So sweetie….how you doin?" Hepatitis sneered walking over to Leah.

"Stop calling me that…I don't dig you!" She said angrily.

He pulled her up by her arm and held her close to him. She pushed at his chest with her available arm and looked at the floor.

"Oh come on babe lighten up…Your little lover will be gone soon so you wont feel guilty if you do."

"I'm not feelin guilty cause I'm not doin anything!"

"That's what you think."

"That's what I know."

"Hmmm.." Hepatitis mumbled.

Ozzie and Drix marched onward. Ozzie stopped. They had finally reached the brain.

Ozzie started to go inward.

"Wait." Drix called out from behind. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Ozzie didn't reply and walked inside. Drix was a little more hesitant but started to follow.

"NO!" Ozzie called from inside.

"What?" Drix questioned.

"This is and inactive piece of the brain. I can't escape so don't come in!"

"So what do I do?"

"You're gonna have to find and defeat the dud by yourself."

"What about Hepatitis?"

"Don't worry….he'll be waiting for me."

"Ozzie! Wait!"

"What?"

"……Be careful.."

Ozzie sighed from his spot and finally mumbled "Ok" before heading more in.

He arrived to where he assumed the 2 had set up their 'headquarters.' Pulling out his gun and holding it in front of himself he pushed a door open with his free hand and quickly jumped inside.

"I wondered when you would finally get here." Hepatitis said.

As he came into view Ozzie noticed he had Leah held in front of him. He had her mouth covered with his hand and she struggled against him.

"Leah! You're ok!" Ozzie said clearly relieved he had found her safe.

"Awww how touching….NOT!" Hepatitis said mockingly.

Leah got up courage and was able to bring her elbow into his stomach. He let go of her and she was able to rush behind Ozzie. Ozzie brought one arm around his back to hold her waist and the other still had his gun pointed at Hepatitis.

"You….bitch…you'll pay for that." Hepatitis sputtered.

Ozzie could feel Leah shaking against his back and he glanced back to look at her. She was silently crying and shaking horribly.

"Shhh…Leah it's ok. He's not gonna hurt you anymore."

She sniffed and nodded. Ozzie looked back at Hepatitis totally pissed.

"You're gonna pay for doin this to Leah."

"Oh…but I thought you weren't together." Hepatitis said looking at Ozzie funny.

"We're not. But no one hurts people I care about."

"Bring it."

"Oh I will."

**Drix:**

Drix wandered around looking for the dud.

"Oh this is pointless." He said as he paused. Just then the dud jumped out at Drix.

"Ahhhh!" Drix screamed then was able to get the dud off his back. The tow began to stare each other down.

**With Ozzie:**

"Hepatitis your time in this body is up."

"Oh but I'm still just getting started."

"Leah…get out of here." Ozzie said to her.

"What….n…no….I won't leave."

"Leah get out."

"Awwww little miss won't leave her lover." Hepatitis sneered.

"Leah please."

"No!" She said firmly glaring at Ozzie.

"Fine….be difficult."

She gave him a half smile and he turned to Hepatitis.

Hepatitis lunged over Ozzie and grabbed Leah.

"Order your fine horses now. Raise you hand to the level of your eyes. Nothing in the world can save you now except perhaps Ozzie." Hepatitis sang. "Give up your life. Kill yourself in front of me. If not send your lover to her grave. This is the choice. This is the point of no return."

Ozzie was silent.

**With Drix and the Dud:**

Drix and the dud battled. Drix slapped, the dud punched, Drix head butted, and the dud attempted to kick. It was and even battle.

"You're quick.." The dud said. "But not quick enough."

The dud rushed away leaving Drix confused. Hepatitis did the same to Leah and Ozzie. Both groups met back up. The 2 went into 'hiding' and the other 3 went back to their normal daily routines.

**1 month later:**

It had been quiet in Frank for quite some time. Drix and Ozzie sat in their office working on some papers. Drix's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello? Drix." He answered.

"Drix. It's Leah….um…could you come over."

"Is everything ok? What's wrong?"

"Just come to my place…I need to talk to you."

They hung up and he headed towards her house. He arrived a few minutes later.

"Leah. Its Drix." He called through the door while knocking.

"Come in." She called.

He went inside her apartment and found her curled in a ball with her knees to her chest on the couch. She was wearing a pair of pajama pants and a tank top which was different from her normal attire.

"Is everything ok?" He asked concerned taking a seat in her chair.

"Drix…..I'm…..well…I'm pregnant." She mumbled out.

"Leah! Congratulations."

"No Drix this is awful!"

"Why?"

"Because it's Ozzie's…and we're not back together."

"But he'll be so excited."

"No Drix! You gotta promise you won't tell him!"

"But Leah."

"Please Drix." She pleaded her eyes watering.

Drix let out a sigh. "Ok." He agreed finally. "When did you find out?"

"Just today for sure. I felt sick 2 days ago still and I went to the doctors earlier and they confirmed it."

"Well congratulations anyway."

"Thanks…"

Drix's phone rang and he noticed Ozzie's name.

"I have to go." He said quickly. Leah nodded as he answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Yo Drix where you at?"

"Over checking something out. I'm headed back not."

"Ok see ya then."

Drix hung up his phone.

"Well I gotta go meet Ozzie."

She looked to him nodding again.

"Everything's gonna be ok Leah you'll see. You'll get through this I promise." He said reassuringly before walking out leaving Leah alone on her couch on the verge of crying.

Drix and Ozzie met up at the office.

"Sup." Ozzie greeted.

"Nothing. Why are you hassling me?"

Ozzie looked at him strangely. "Anyway..Let's go find Hepy and Duddy."

"Ok." Drix replied.

"Ooh you know what Frank was watching on T.V today?"

"What?"

"Oprah. It was all about those sluts who get pregnant before marriage."

Drix stumbled.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Well anyway. I was watching it and was just like 'that aint right. That aint aint aint right!'"

"Well hypothetically what would you say if someone you knew got pregnant?"

Ozzie raised an eyebrow. "I don't know….what you gettin at?"

"Oh nothing I was just wondering…"

"Drix? Spill whatever you're trying to say."

"It's nothing."

"Come on Drips…" Ozzie teased. "What you afraid of?"

"I just wanted to know what you would say if someone you knew was pregnant."

"But why? Does that matter? Yeah it's kinda wrong but what's the relivance?"

"LEAHS PREGNANT." Drix finally screamed.

Ozzie stood looking shocked.

"Who's what?"

"Leah's pregnant." Drix said looking at the floor.

"What? Damn." Ozzie mumbled angrily. "How did we let this happen?"

"Ozzie it's not your fault."

"Yes it is. If we hadn't….damn…We're not back together, we probably won't get back together, Leah's even more vulnerable, and this kid will probably grow up without a father. Can anything else go wrong?"

"It's not as bad as it seems."

Without saying anything else Ozzie walked out and arrived at Leah's a few minutes later. He knocked on her door. She opened it while wiping her eyes.

"Ozzie?" She asked stepping back. She realized her stomach was just barely showing because of her tank top and she covered it with her arm.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" He demanded.

"What? Who told you?"

"That doesn't matter! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to know!"

"You didn't want me to know I'm gonna be a father?"

"No." She said stepping back and holding the door more open inviting him in.

"I don't want to come in." Ozzie said rudely.

"Ozzie!" Leah pleaded.  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Ozzie." She said again.

"I just wanna let you know this doesn't mean we're back together." Ozzie turned around and left with that.

**The Dud/Hepatitis:**

"I still don't see why we're hiding here." Said the bored dud.

"Trust me. We wouldn't have won, not then at least."

"You wouldn't have on.' Claimed the dud.

"Yo! I be telling ya. I'm getting tired of you."

"Yeah?" He stood up. "And what?"

"Bring it on…ROGER!"

The dud, or Roger, gasped.

"Don't ever say my real name!"

Hepatitis jumped on "Roger" and the 2 began to duke it out.

**With Leah:**

"Drix do you think he'll be mad at me forever?"

"Oh Leah…this will all blow over soon."

"No it won't Drix! This isn't some simple thing. I'm gonna have this baby forever."

"Everything's gonna be ok."

"Drix you promised though! You promised you wouldn't tell him but you did!"

"I know I'm sorry. But he needed to know."

"Drix you didn't see the look he gave me….Now he thinks I'm a freaken whore."

"No he doesn't. Ozzie wouldn't…" Drix stopped midsentence as his partner stormed in and plopped down at his desk.  
"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Salesman. Me and my PARTNER don't want any subscriptions." Drix said into the phone.

"What? Oh my gosh." Leah mumbled hanging up.

She placed the phone on the small table next to her couch and curled up on the sofa.

**With Ozzie and Drix:**

"How could she do this?" Ozzie said totally pissed.

"Um…I don't know."

"How long has she known?"

"She just found out for sure today."

"Damn."

"Ozzie don't be so hard on her. She doesn't need this."

Ozzie sat looking angrily out the window. After a minute his face softened.

"I know I shouldn't but….how could I not be the first to know….and why couldn't SHE tell me?"

"Ozzie she's scared and hurt. Give her a chance."

"I'm not gettin back together just for the baby."

"I'm not saying you should. I'm just saying be easy on her. She's going through a lot right now."

Ozzie nodded and looked back out the window his thoughts wandering.

**Roger and Hepatitis:**

Just as Roger and Hepatitis did battle Hepatitis stopped.

"Wait." He said.

Roger blinked.

"It's cell splitting season."

"Yeah…..and?"

"It's that girl. She's going to split…think of the possibilities Roger."

"Ohhh….I don't get it." Roger said raising an eyebrow.

"You idiot! Jones' little 'girlfriend' is gonna have a baby!"

"Oh I get it now! So what are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna get her again. If Jones doesn't do what we wish…we'll get rid of his kid."

Roger laughed at Hepatitis' remark.

"We hold his kids life in our hands." Hepatitis sneered.

**With Leah:**

Leah still sat curled in her couch.

'Ugh..I wish I didn't feel so sick.' She thought.

She stood up and walked over to get a glass of water.

'I'm never gonna get used to this.' She started walking back to her couch and looked over to where she had a small picture of her and Ozzie. She tightened her grip on her glass and turned the picture face down and went to plop back down. She wiped furiously at her watering eyes.

'What did I do? How could I screw up like this?'

Her phone rang but she ignored it, too upset to pick it up.

**With Ozzie:**

Ozzie sat at his desk going through files. Most of them he wasn't even paying attention to. He sat thinking about the day's events. He knew he had screwed up but he was too "manly" to admit it. He also thought of how cold he had been to Leah. He had been pissed but he shouldn't have taken it out on her like he did. It was of course ½ his fault.

Still going through his files he randomly ended up on Hepatitis' file.

"Still wanted and dangerous." He read.

He though for a second.

'Oh no….Leah.' He thought as he bolted out of the office.

**With Leah:**

Leah settled into bed tucking herself under her covers when she heard the door squeak.

"Hello?" She said sitting up.

"Hello again pretty lady." Hepatitis said walking in.

She let out a small gasp.

"Wha…what do you want?"

"Well lets just say I know about your 'condition'"

"My what?" She asked, eyebrow raised. She pondered a minute and her mouth fell open. "You know?"

"Just 'cause I'm a virus doesn't mean I don't know when cells split."

He went over and sat on her bed. She pulled the covers up more and leaned away from him.

"Don't worry baby….I wont hurt you…..yet."

**With Ozzie:**

Ozzie sat pounding his palms on the steering wheel.

"What a damn time to be stuck in traffic." He said angrily. "Come on…I don't have time for this."

He looked for any break in traffic but saw none. He sighed in frustration.

"Leah might not have time for this!"

**Drix:**

While it seemed as though Leah was helplessly doomed and Ozzie could do nothing, Drix sat around dusting.

He sighed. "I'm bored." He called Ozzie.

"WHAT?" Ozzie screamed on the other line.

"Sorry, is this a bad time?"

"Drix oh my god! Listen I need you to go to Leah's apartment."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it! You may be her last hope."

**With Leah:**

"What do you want with me?" Leah demanded.

"I'm gonna use your kid as bait for Jones. One wrong move and you both lose the kid."

Leah let out a small shriek. She may not have wanted to be stuck with this but she sure as hell wasn't going to let Hepatitis destroy the one thing she had left to tie her to Ozzie.

"You won't hurt our child." She said maternally.

** "**You know you're sexy when you're mad." Hepatitis remarked. "I can see what Jones saw in you."

She looked up at him angrily. Behind him she saw Drix sneaking up. Drix put a finger to his mouth and Leah figured she'd play along.

"Oh Hepatitis….You're right. I don't know why I've been hiding my feelings for you."

"Oh I like what I'm hearing baby."

"You know what….I'm gonna give you a little 'gift'."

"What is it?" He asked looking at her.

"It's really special." She said.

Drix came up behind Hepatitis and knocked him out.

"Drix thank you!" She said happily.

"No problem. But Leah we gotta get you somewhere safe for a while."

"But!"

"Leah..think of your child.:

She looked at the floor sadly but finally nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four:

"Listen Leah." Drix said softly. "You have to get out of here or else they will find you again."

"What do you mean?"

"Leah, we're gonna have to say you died and you will have to go into hiding until we've captured the dud and Hepatitis."

Leah whimpered.

"If not then you, your child, and Ozzie are all in danger." Drix continued. "Come on I'll take you to the train station."

Drix took Leah to the train station and watched her ride away.

"Ozzie." Drix said over the phone. "Leah's dead. She and her baby died while she was giving birth."

"What?" Ozzie asked. "She wasn't supposed to give birth yet."

"Oh did I say that? I mean….oh Ozzie I'm sorry! When I got to her house it was too late. Hepatitis killed her."

"No…." Ozzie said. "How could I let this happen."

"Ozzie it's not your fault." Drix choked out. He hated putting his partner through this but it was for Leah's protection.

**With Leah:**

Leah let out a small sigh as she sat. All the people she loved would now think she was gone forever.

"Goodbye old life hello new one." She said quietly.

**With Ozzie:**

Ozzie sat in his car still. A few tears ran down his face and he wiped them away angrily.

"Why'd I have to be so cruel to her?" He muttered. "Now she's gone forever."

He pulled his car through some traffic and pulled into a small alley way. He rested his forehead on the steering wheel as more tears fell down his face.

**With Drix:**

Drix sat there thinking to himself.

"Oh no. Hepatitis knows he didn't kill her. He has to think she's dead or else he'll go looking for her."

"Listen Ozzie." He said calling him again. "Don't tell anyone Hepatitis killed Leah. Ok?"

"Wha?"

"Ok?"

"….Fine."

Hepatitis then awoke.

"What the hell yo?" He asked getting up.

"Ummm…"

"Yo…where's the sweet lady?" He asked grinning.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You must have like killed her or something…When I came to check on her she was…dead and you were passed out."

"I killed her? Damn!" Hepatitis yelled. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Well you messed up Hepatitis." Drix said solemnly.

Hepatitis glared angrily at Drix while he planned his escape.

"Well it's lovely talking to you but I must be going."

**Leah (on train):**

Leah watched the scenery pass. She sighed. "Ozzie."

She saw something quick move behind her. She glanced back and didn't see anything.

"Hello." Said Roger who was sitting next to her. She screamed. "Don't be frightened. Everything's gonna be ok." He said coming onto her. She pulled out a stun gun and began to tazer him.

"I'm sick of and tired of you and Hepatitis." She said as she stopped tazering him.

He sat in his seat twitching.

Leah awoke startled.

"It was only a dream." She said to herself wiping a bit of sweat off her forehead. "It must be the pregnancy."

Even though she knew it was only a dream she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She shuddered a bit and attempted to relax.

**With Ozzie:**

Ozzie drove back to the precinct and stormed to his office. He threw himself angrily into his chair and turned his back to the door. After a minute or so he turned back to the desk and submerged himself in his paperwork.

"If I work on this stuff I won't think about…." He mumbled.

Drix arrived at the office and walked in. He looked over to his partner who didn't even raise his head.

"Ozzie? Are you ok?"

"What do you think?" Ozzie retorted.

"Ozzie…"

"No….Leave me alone."

"Ozzie please!"

Ozzie got up and stalked out of the office. He felt his eyes water and he refused to let Drix see him mourn Leah. He went back to his car and went back to his apartment. He went to his room and laid on his bed.

Ozzie sat there watching the blades of spin.

Leah sat on the train watching the scenery pass.

"Leah." Ozzie said to himself as he finally began to weep. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. He looked at his arm and saw a large tranquilizer sticking out. He looked over out his window and saw Roger sitting there with a tranquilizer gun. The image of Roger began to fade to black…..

**With Leah:**

Leah arrived to the lower leg. She was met by a younger cell who took her to a small office in a more unpopulated area.

"Hello Miss Estrogen." Another cell greeted. "Come into my office over here." He invited leading the way.

"Thank you." She replied following him. She sat in a chair facing a desk where he sat.

"Mr. Drixenol called me and explained you situation. We're here to help you. We're putting you in a sort of 'witness protection program'." He explained.

She sat staring at him attempting to take all this information in.

"We'll put you in one of our housing facilities and you'll be taken good care of."

She nodded.

"I know this is hard for you. I'm really sorry about all of this."

"Thank you." She muttered.

"I'll have one of my employees settle you into an apartment and I'll be over later to give you some information."

"Ok."

One of the workers came in and Leah followed him to a car. He then drove her to a building of apartments. She looked at it sadly.

"I have no idea what you're going through." The cell said. "But if you need someone to talk to I'm here."

"Thanks." She said a small smile coming on. "That means a lot."

Hepatitis having nothing better to do decided to go to a strip club.

Hepatitis who was drunk as hell continued to throw wads of money at a certain stripper. What he didn't know was that the stripper was actually a man and an officer, undercover.

**Outside Frank:**

"Dad? Dad?" Shane said. "Are you ok?"

"What? Yeah I think it's probably just a cold."

"You don't look too good."

"I'm fine don't worry about me."

"No I'm calling the doctor."

"It's ok. You don't have to." Frank said falling asleep.

"Dad!" Shane said concerned. "I'm calling a hospital

**With Ozzie:**

Ozzie woke up in a small room. He tried to sit up but a sharp pain ran through his head. His hand automatically flew up to his temple.

**Drix:**

Drix went back to his dusting relieved that he could finally finish. Tina Turner played in his headphones.

**Leah:**

Leah picked up the phone, dialed the first digits of Ozzie's number, then threw the phone across the room and started crying hysterically.

**Outside Frank:**

"Sir." The doctor said tilting up his glasses. "It seems you have contracted Hepatitis G, also known as Snoop Dogg's disease."

"Is there a cure?"

"Well you are only the 3rd person to contract this disease along with Snoop Dogg, and some purple haired woman."

Frank chuckled uncontrollably.

"There is a drug though; however it kills white blood and brain cells. I'll prescribe it to you."

"Ok.

**Leah:**

Leah stood up slowly and picked up her phone. She pressed the off button and set it carefully on a table. She liked her new apartment but she missed her old one. She wanted her old life back but knew that it wasn't happening any time soon. She went to her new bedroom and threw herself on the bed.

"I miss Ozzie." She said to herself. She turned on her stomach and slowly fell asleep.

**Frank:**

"Are you ok Dad?" Shane questioned as her father came into the waiting room.

"Yeah. It's just the flu." He lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go pick up my medicine and go for ice cream.

"Ok."

The 2 headed out. But Shane knew that something more than the flu was bothering her father.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5:

**Leah:**

I remember sitting there wishing I could somehow talk to anyone. I called Drix but I got his retarded answering machine that plays Ryan Cabrera in the back round. I knew something was wrong I just wasn't sure what.

**Ozzie:**

I couldn't believe I was kidnapped again. This time I wasn't gonna take it. I remember calling out.

"Dud, hey dud!" But there was no response. I was pissed but while I was alone Leah creped back on my mind.

**Drix:**

Drix sat down in a chair. His headphones were still on but the music was turned off. He gave a small sigh and tugged the headphones off. He got up and headed to his room. Frank had taken his new prescription and it made all the cells and Drix tired.

"Man…I need some sleep." He muttered.

He threw himself into his small bed and immediately fell asleep.

**Ozzie:**

Ozzie's mind started getting hazy.

"What the hell's goin on?" He said yawning.

He slowly started to tip over until he fell on the floor.

"Something strange is going on." He muttered out before he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**Hepatitis:**

Hepatitis felt a sharp pain in his head. His whole body began to ache.

"What the hell?" Then it dawned on him. This was medication.

**Drix:**

When Drix awoke his Tina Turner tape was now on the last song. He turned it off. Damn was he tired of Tina Turner, still he felt really tired?

"Maybe I should go to Ozzie's." Drix said. "He'll probably know what's going on." He was driving for what seemed like forever.

The soothing voice of Celine Deon's voice put Drix to sleep and he was now driving on the highway ASLEEP!

**Leah:**

Leah sat on her couch. She started to get drowsy and headed to her room thinking nothing of it. Lying on her bed she instantly fell asleep.

**Hepatitis:**

"Damn. That idiot got wise and went to the doctor." Hepatitis mumbled.

He looked around but realized there was no way for him to escape the medication. Within a week he would be unmoble.

**Ozzie:**

Ozzie awoke groggy as hell. Rubbing his eyes he looked around.

"Where am I again?" He wondered.

He looked out the window and saw Drix's car swerve off the road. He woke up just in time to press an eject button hurling him into the air and saving himself from the giant fireball that was his car.

"What the hell?" Ozzie muttered. "Well at least it wasn't MY car." He added shrugging.

**Frank:**

As the car inside him crashed, Frank cringed as a pain from it hit him.

"Dad! Are you ok?" Shane asked concerned.

"Yeah. It's probably the medicine." He replied.

She raised an eyebrow at him, shook her head, and turned his attention back to her homework. He stifled a yawn and slouched back in his chair closing his eyes.

**The Mayor:**

The mayor sat at his desk. Ever since the 'death' of Leah he had gotten majorly depressed.

" She was such a good assistant." He said sighing. "I can't believe she's gone for good."

His new assistant came in. He gave a small shudder at her totally perky attitude.

"Mr. Mayor. I like totally got those papers you wanted!"

"Uh thanks Suzie…" He replied. "Just put them on Le…um your desk and I'll get them later."

"Are you like O.K? Ever since what's her names death you've been like….a total bore."

"I'm fine." He said clenching his teeth. "Just fine."

**Ozzie:**

Ozzie blinked wondering what happened to Drix. Then right in front of the window Drix dropped from the sky like a bomb.

"Oh my god Drix!"

"Ozzie." He said weakly. "Leah…she isn't"

"Isn't, Isn't what?"

Drix gave a violent shake. "She's not dead." Then his body became still and his eyes closed.

"DRIX!" Ozzie shouted.

Roger walked in. "Whats going on in here?"

Ozzie was still fixated on Drix. "His bubbles stopped."


End file.
